


Shopping

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shopping, Slice of Life, Traveling, get together if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: A while back I stumbled over one of those "30 prompts for 30 days" list. One of them was "Shopping". So, a while ago, this 'slice of life' piece happened...





	Shopping

The difference between before and now was sometimes too stark to even contemplate. Shopping... a part of Steve still suspected that Stark had a personal army of underlings, rushing to fulfill his every whim. The mere idea that all it took was the Internet and the combined man power of half a dozen companies... it didn't really compute in Steve's head. Since it would mean that everyone - in theory - had a chance at such a luxury. And surely the future had not come that far, right?

So despite getting better and better acquainted with the modern world, Steve still had a case of a bad consciousness when ever he employed that many people for something as simple as grocery shopping or the buying of clothes.

That with his metabolism, his tendency to ruin clothes in scraps and his general inability to plan reliably around missions... it just was the most reasonable arrangement...

Shopping just became another one of these things. Something to outsource and leave to people ever so slightly more capable at it then him.

At the very least that had been Steve's conclusion after someone had looked at him strangely for ordering a week worth of cabbage. It wasn't that he didn't like cabbage. It was just... if the new world really had that much more to offer... one of his therapist had made it sound like a quest of honor to at least try. Even if half the time it meant he ended with something hardly recognizable on his plate.

The cabbage had been meant as a means to compensate.

And with Bucky back it was sometimes hard to gauge just when it was fine to take the other one out into the open. Or when they were better off as far away from human bustle as things would allow.

One of the few times when it was always okay to be out shopping - no matter if they were in the middle of nowhere and all there was was a badly stocked bakery or in the middle of a bustling city with some kind of out there street market - was when they were on missions.

Steve wasn't entirely comfortable when he silent friend turned into a cosmopolitan caricature of himself. All the more since he was not sure if it was real or just another act. But Bucky always was so close to the version Steve had known back then... he just could not help getting souvenirs.

A small turtle carved from wood from the time they had been to London.

A wristband he never wore from the time they visited that medieval festival.

A sea shell from a stall at the sea - practically pointless if it wasn't for the two holes drilled into it and the cord made of flax threaded through those.

And the least remarkable, a single receipt for a beer, carefully rescued when ever Steve moved houses - which was a lot more often then he would have liked. Because it had been the first night he had allowed himself to realize that he loved this man. Just as he was drowning a beer that would have no effect on him one way or another, with the sound of the ocean in the background and the setting sun for a more then perfect illumination...

It somehow had become one of Steve's most priced possession.

It would still take time, another two years of it, before their flats would merge, their souvenirs would turn into furniture or framed pictures and that one time where they argued endlessly whether or not that particular blue of a footstool would actually clash with the Tiffany color of the fridge.


End file.
